Renaissance 4
by Sage
Summary: Part 4


**__**Welcome to part 4 of Renaissance. Hope you enjoy it. Hasta luego.  
  
The writting is the same as in the last parts, but when you see [blah,blah,blah] those are Notes from the author, me, ha, me an author, what kinda world are we liven in?**_  
_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_  
H.D:...I do not wish to fight you, but you seem to leave me no choice! I am sorry friend.  
_**  
Suddenly the Hunter in the Darkness leaps at Death with uncanny speed, and Death slashes the beast just as fast.  
  
**_Death: As am I beast, you were one of the strong, you could have served the master well.  
  
  
  
  
_Jubilee: Why am I running! I gotta go check up on teen wolf back there!  
  
**Jubilee begins to turn back when suddenly a distant voice reaches her.  
  
**_H.D.: No child, I am no longer in the mortal plain. You must run for if you go, it is very probable that so will the rest of humanity. You have a gift child, you must embrace it and only then will you be able to defeat your greatest enemy. I senced an untapped power wich you harness. Only through your light of life can you subconsiously wield this power, but with the last of my power I shall open your third eye so that you can see. Good luck child.  
  
_**With what remains of the Hunters power, he opens Jubilees latent psychic abilities, and she see's that what hunts her know is the one enemy she could never strike at. It is Death, but to her it is still...  
  
Jubilee: Wolvie...  
  
Jubilee finally snaps out of the shock of seing the man whose been like a father to her once again dawning the appearance of Death, and she begins to run. It is a futile effort because Death is quickly catching up. As Jubilee runs for her life she trips over an uprooted tree and in seconds Death is above her.  
  
Death: Now 'Child of Life' you shall reach the end.  
  
Death rases his blade above the form of Jubilation Lee, ready to deliver the death blow, when suddenly there is a blur of silver and Death is thrown several yards away from Jubilee. Before Jubilee stands a wolf of giant size, whose coat seems to be laced with some sort of alloy, and beside it a lone figure stands, tall, broad, and wearing a suit that is reminicent to Dead Pools, only that it is a dark midnight blue, with two sheathed katana blades in the back in a X formation.  
  
???: It ain't nice chasin' little girls with big swords, didn't your mother teach you any manners?  
  
Death: You are strong...for a human. Leave boy, and I may yet see you worthy to survive.  
  
???: I ain't no boy, tha names Sage, and I don't need your approval to survive, chump.**_  
  
_**Wolf : GRRRRRRR...  
  
Death:...  
  
Wolf : GRRRRRRRRRR......  
  
Sage: Down boy, I'll handle this. Since I aint usin' Gizmo here, how bout we go toe to toe,_ mano a mano._   
  
Death: As you wish boy.  
  
Death twirls his sword in half a circle and stabs the earth with it, while Sage pats Gizmo and tells him to stay and throws both his sheathed katanas on the ground. Both give each other a once over, trying to look for any weaknesses.  
  
Death:...  
  
Sage:...   
  
Sage moves in with a powerfull roundhouse kick, but Death steps aside and grabs Sage's right foot before it lands on the ground, wich Sage responds by imediately throwing his left leg in a viciously fast and powerful left roundhouse kick that conects with Death sending him back several feet.  
  
Death: Impressive. I will enjoy having your head for a trophy.  
  
Sage: Better have tried.  
  
The fight starts once again, this time however Death is the agressor, and begins by throwing a quick left jab, a strong straight punch, and follow's it with a swift left hook. Sage manages to dodge each blow, just as Death expected, but Sage doesn't see the powerful upercut that conects with his chin. Death is surprised, not because he conected the punch, but because he didn't take Sage's head off, instead he only sent him flying in the air and through a tree or two. Sage manages to get up and dust himself, while Gizmo growls, but still stays were he was told to.  
  
Sage: An alloyed laced skealaton, ya gotta love it!  
  
Death: You are strong boy. Pledge yourself to my master and I assure a place in the world that will soon come.  
  
Sage: I got a place, its with my mutt over there.  
  
Sage points at Gizmo who immediatly gets up and growls, thinking that Sage is calling him into the fight.  
  
Sage: Down boy. Now as I was saying, I dont like "masters" so lets just end this shit.  
  
Death: As you wish.  
  
Both go into the fight, both the agressors. A fury of punches, kicks, elbows, side arms, and even a few head butts are thrown. Each attack is counter-attacked, and each counter-attack is dodged. Its the battle of a life time, and the only spectators are a dog and a girl who is still in shock.  
  
**Jubilee: No,no,no,no,no,no. This isnt happening, it cant, you,you just got your life together, God! Dont let this be happening! Oh, no, whats that guy doing!!! Dea... Wolvie 'll kill im! I gotta do somethin'! But I cant, its Wolvie...**  
  
Both fighters stop and look at each other from a small distance.  
  
Sage: Nice moves chump. I see you studied under Ogun.  
  
Death: I have served under many masters in my life, however I know serve under the greatest master of all, I serve Apocalypse.  
  
Sage: Who??  
  
Death becomes incredibly angry at the thought of this "boy" not knowing who his master is. Death takes his sword from the earth that sheaths it and begins to slash at Sage, who doesnt have enough time to get his blades.  
  
**Sage: Ah fuck! As if this wasn't hard enough already, know this psycho's got his fucken sword!! Last time I do anything for a pretty face.**  
  
Death: Insolent whelp!! Now you will feel the wrath of the horsemen of **En Sabah Nur!!**  
  
Sage: ungh...unghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sudenly Sage clutches his head with both his hands and screams in agony. For the second time Death is taken by surprise, but only for a moment, then his blade materialzes in his hands and he brings it over Sages head ready to finish him off, when suddenly...   
  
**Jubilee: Oh no! I gotta help that guy!  
  
**In a instant both Death and Jubilee dissapear leaving Sage and Gizmo alone. The second that Sage felt the pain Gizmo was there to support him, maybe even sooner. Sage's mind was somewhere else, even though he apreciated Gizmo's gesture, he knew that the girl had done something. He knew that she needed help.  
  
Gizmo: Ummm? Ummm? SNFF,SNFF. Ummm?  
  
Sage: Im...alright Gizmo. That girl though, you gotta..., help her.  
  
Gizmo: Ummm...ROUGH!!  
  
Sage: Dont talk back mutt! I told you she needs help! Now get! She needs help and right now only you can do that, go Gizmo, please, do me proud.  
  
With that Gizmo runs into the forest letting his nose lead the way.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Jean: Dear god! That, that...pain? Someone needs some help. Oh god please dont let it be Logan!  
  
Jean had gone into the forest not long after the battle between Sabretooth and Death. She had senced something before she got there and knew that something had happened. When she arrived at the scene of the battle the first thing she saw was an adamantium laced skeleton. At first she thought it was Logans and she panicked, then she noticed the length and she suddenly knew it wasn't Logan, but could it have been Creeds? The mental resedue of the skelleton told her it was, yet it wasnt, however right now she was worried about someone else. As she walked through the forest she thought she heard Jubilee's thoughts. So she headed in that direction. Then as she continued she heard an agonizing cry, but before that she felt it.   
  
Jean: Oh my god.  
  
Before her she sees the dead bodies of the Hunter in the Darkness and his pack. That along with the adamantium skeleton that she had seen earlier frightened her. However Jean continued walking knowing that someone needed her help.  
  
  
  
  
Sage was now laying down against a rock with his mask off. He was hurt, even if he wouldnt admit it. It wasn't Deaths attacks that had hurt him (although those too hurt him more than he let on.), it was that NAME that Death spoke of. How could it have affected him in such a way, how could he have lost the battle to a NAME? Sage looked down and noticed that his suit was slashed, and that he was bleeding quite a bit.  
  
Sage:ungh...shoulda healed by now. What the fuck was that blade made of?  
  
Sage staggers towards a small pond that was no doubtedly made by the rain a few nights ago. He looked in the reflection and noticed that not only where his cuts not healing, they seemed to be getting infected. He also noticed that his healing factor was still working, because as soon as the infection's started, they were destroyed. However due to this, his healing factor was tied up which was the reason that his wounds werent mended yet.  
  
Sage: So this is what the outside world is like? Filled with funcken psycho's with big swords trying to cut you damn head off...SNFF,SNFF. **Someones coming, I can smell it. It **  
**cant be that guy Death, he doesn't have a sent. It could be something else though, I gotta get up.** Ungh...**What the fuck! I cant get up? **  
  
Sage looks into the pond again and sees that his cuts are now bleeding a lot more. The loss of blood has weakened him and he no longer has the strength to get up.  
  
???: Oh my god! You need help.  
  
Sage: Who the fu...ungh... who are you?  
  
Sage notices a beautiful red head run towards him. He feels something within him, not attraction, but something different.  
  
Jean came into a small clearing and found a young man in a blue costume remenicent of Deadpools. He looked almost like the exact copy of Deadpool, if you could emagine him at around 18 years of age that is. However, to her gratification he didnt have his face. He, from her preception, seemed to be around 6'0, and maybe 250lb, and his skin was like light coper. It was clear that the young man trained because he was in good physical shape. His hair was black and was cut into a fade. By the looks of it he combed his hair forward, but now it was just a mess, however it still went forward. What caught her attention were his eyes that were gray, with just a small tint of blue, however, it wasnt the color that cought her attention, it was the pasion within them. She could tell that what ever he did he did with pasion, weather he knew or not, people like that were rare, and often really didn't care about their "eyes", just like Logan. In fact, for some odd reason this young man subconsciously reminded her alot of Wolverine.  
  
**Sage: Who is she?  
  
Jean: Who is he? I know that I should be worried, but why am I worried this much? He seems to be hurt, I should be bombarded by the thoughts of what just happened to him, he must have real good psy shields.   
  
**Sage: I said who are you.  
  
Jean: Its alright I wont hurt you, my name is Jean Grey-Sum...Jean Grey.  
  
**Sage: She's tellin the truth Jay, but if she stays to help your sorry ass, that guy might come back and she's as good as dead, you gotta get her out of here.**  
  
Sage: You gotta go, he'l...he'll come back soon.  
  
Jean: Listen here young man.** Young man? Why did I just say that?** Listen Mr...  
  
Sage: Sage, the names Sage.  
  
Jean: Listen, Sage. Your hurt, bad, and you need help so just let me help.  
  
Sage: Listen, Jean is it? I dont need anyones help, understand that. Now you gotta go before he comes back, if he did this to me, you wont stand a chance.  
  
Jean: Trust me, Im not what you think I am Sage. Now, there you go, that should stop the bleeding.  
  
Sage: How the?  
  
Sage looks down into the area's where he was bleeding to find that he isn't bleeding anymore. The cuts are still there but he has stopped bleeding and his healing factor is kicking in and closing each wound.  
  
Jean: Telekenisis. But how are you healing so?  
  
Sage: Healing Factor. So what, you some kind of mutant or something?  
  
Jean: Yeah, it seems that your also gifted.  
  
Sage: Listen lady, **I** wasnt handed **anything** on a silver platter, everything you see, **I earned.**  
  
Jean: I see. Now who was this person who did this to you?  
  
Sage gets up and dustess himself off.  
  
Sage: Called himself Death. Blue armor, red cloth for a helmett, a giant glowing Katana, you know em?  
  
Jean: Oh no...God please no.  
  
Jean staggers back, eyes filled with loss.  
  
Sage: Hey you all right? Listen, I just sent Gizmo to find that girl who dissapered with that guy Death. They couldn't have gone far, I can sense it. Now if you want to help, just dont get in my way. Are you gonna be alright?  
  
Sage said the last with concern, which surprissed him.  
  
Jean:...Girl! How did she look!?  
  
Sage: Um well.** Hot, nah cant tell her that.** Asian, short black hair, good shape, umm I mean in good shape. Um kinda cute actually.  
  
Jean: Jubilee! It had to be her, come on lets go!  
  
With that Jean manages to get a mental trace of Jubilee and begins to run in that direction, Sage runs close behind, then picks her up and runs at a remarkeably fast speed for a man of his age.  
  
Sage: I can move faster, sides I got her sent we'll be there in a few minutes, just let me put my mask back on.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Death plunged his sword down into a big boulder, shattering it in pieces.  
  
Death: WHAT!!  
  
Death looks around and sees that while he is still in the forest he is not where he was a minute ago. He looks around and see's Jubilee running.  
  
Jubilee: Oh my god! I gotta get out of here!  
  
Again she runs and trips over another uprooted tree.  
  
Jubilee: Ungh!  
  
It only takes Death a minute to catch up. Death places his sword on Jubilees throat preparing to kill her.  
  
Death: Now no one will save you child.  
  
Just as Death brings his blade back to strike, a silver blur rushes him and sends him flying through the air. Before Jubilee, stands the giant silver wolf she had seen with the guy who showed up earlier.  
  
Gizmo: GRRRRRRRRRRR...  
  
Death: You.   
  
The dog and warrior begin to circle each other waiting for one to make the first move. Suddenly Jubilee hears somthing.  
  
**???: Jubilation? Ah so there you are. You know that Mr. Cassidy has sent us to look for you. Getting lost, only a child...  
  
Jubilee: Shut up Monet! I got some serious problems here, and if you could just shut the fuck up and tell Sean that DEATH is back then...!  
  
Monet: WHAT?? You mean that Lo...Mr. Logan has turned back to that thing!  
  
Jubilee: Yeah thats what I mean and if you dont get your sorry asses over here he's gonna kill...  
  
**Suddenly there is a bright light and Jubilee disapears and finds herself face to face with Monet with out even knowing it.  
  
**Jubilee: ME!!**  
  
Monet: Jubilee! You don't have to yell I am right here! But how did you?  
  
Jubilee: Monet!!  
  
Jubilee hugs Monet St. Croix, then realizing what she's doing pushes Monet away.  
  
Jubilee: Ewww!  
  
Monet: Your telling me? **Mr. Cassidy, I have found Jubilee, and she has somthing to tell you.**  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Death had turned around to see what the light was from and then noticed that Jubilee was gone.   
  
Death: YOU! It is your fault that the Child of Life has gotten away! You will pay mongrell!  
  
Gizmo: GRRRRRRRRRRR!!!  
  
Sage: I dont think so chump!  
  
Suddenly from behind Death, Sage appears and tackles Death with all the strength he has. The momentum makes Death drop his sword and Sage begins to throw a blur of punches at Death's face. After a minute Death manages to throw Sage off of him.  
  
Death: You have anoyed me long enough boy! Now you shall feel my full power!  
  
Suddenly Sage cant breath, cant move [can you guess what power Death is using;-)].  
  
Death: Nothing can save you now boy!  
  
Sage: Wrong_ hombre,_ I got some one to watch my back.  
  
Jean: Back off Logan! I dont want to do this!  
  
The invisible shield is suddenly ripped away by Jeans telekenisis. Death is dumbfounded. He stops, but only for a second.  
  
Death: I am DEATH!! Logan is only what **I** used to seduce you wench! Now you shall face my true power!  
  
Death rushes with a speed that would make the road runner jealous. His blade materializes in his hands and is about to strike at Jean when Sage moves infront and grasp Deaths blade with his hands, an eerie glow sorrounding them.  
  
Death: How??  
  
Sage: A little somthing I picked up from a former "master."  
  
Sage disarms Death from his blade and begins fighting him once again. Jean is dumbfounded. This boy was truly something remarkable. The fight was intense. Sage battered Death while Death was now conningly waiting for the best oportunities to attack. Slowly but surely Death's attacks began to take affect on Sage.  
  
Death: You fight well boy, but you are to emotional at the moment to properly fight me, a pity, but I will kill you none the less.  
  
Death materializes his Katana blade once again. Just then Sage whistle's and Gizmo rushes Death and sends him flying through tree's once again. Jean snaps out of her trance and joins the fight.  
  
Jean: Sorry Logan, but I can't let you do any more harm.  
  
All three (Jean, Sage, and Gizmo) begin their attacks. Jean throws countless psy bolts, Gizmo attacks with speed and strength, and Sage's hands still glow and he attacks with uncanny skill.  
  
Death jumps back and looks around.  
  
Death: Yes master, understood. The master say's that you both shall live. And the mongrell has proven its strength, you are all survivors, and I shall allow you to live, for now. However boy, your time shall come, and then I will destroy both you and your mongrell, remember that Death waits for you at every corner.  
  
With that Death teleports away.  
  
  
  
  
Jean: My god.  
  
Jean begins to cry and Sage just stands around not knowing what to do. Gizmo hits Sage's hands and then walks to Jeans feet. Sage aproaches Jean and pats her shoulder.  
  
Sage: Um, are you alright. Listen Im not good at this kinda shit, but if you gotta say somethin just do, I aint here to judge.  
  
Jean turns and cry's on Sage's shoulders for a few minutes, wich seems like an eternety to Sage. Jean moves away and wipes the last of her tears away.  
  
Jean: I'm alright now. Thank you.  
  
Sage: Did you know that guy?  
  
Jean: Why do you ask?  
  
Sage: Cause you called him Logan, not Death, seemed like you knew him.  
  
Jean: I did, I did.** Logan, why? I wont give up on you Logan, I wont give up.**  
  
Sage dustess himself off again then sighs.  
  
Sage: Come on Gizmo, lets go.  
  
Gizmo licks Jeans palm then begins to walk towards Sage and they both begin to leave.  
  
Jean: Wait!   
  
Sage: What?  
  
Jean: Do you need a ride home or something, its the least I can do.  
  
Again Sage dustess himself off (although there isnt much to dust anymore.).  
  
Sage:** Least you can do? You helped me. What else can you do?** No. I don't have a "home" me Gizmo just mind our business, we survive.  
  
Jean: Listen, I live at the Xavier Institute. Its a mansion and school that teaches and trains special people in their gifts. If you don't have anywhere to go, I'd be glad to take you there, you might like it.  
  
Sage: Sounds kinda fancy, what about Gizmo?  
  
Jean: Well we've never actually allowed pet's, but Gizmo I'm sure will be an exception. Besides, you might learn a thing or two.  
  
Sage: Is that girl there? Jubilee I think you called her?  
  
Jean: Why Sage, do you have a thing for her?  
  
Jean said teasingly.  
  
Sage: No. It seemed you knew her well, you kinda acted like a mother when you thought Death was after her. Besides, me an Death still have some unfinished business, that girl looked like she knew something about him.  
  
Jean: Well she wont be there, but you can learn more about Logan if you do come, so what do you say?  
  
Sage: Xavier Instetute.  
  
Jean: Well actually Xaviers Instetute for Higher Learning.  
  
Sage: Thanks, but no thanks, me and Gizmo have some business to take care of any way, we might make a stop by one of these days though, just to check if your holden off alright or somethin. Well, the least me and Gizmo can do is walk you to your ride, sides I gotta go get my katanas.  
  
Jean: Right. My cars kinda far, so it'll be a walk.  
  
Sage: Nope. Gizmo, unlase yourself.  
  
Gizmo suddenly losses the alloy that laced his hair.  
  
Sage: Go on Jean, Gizmo wont mind. Just think of him as a hairy horse, just a bit smaller.  
  
Jean: What about you?  
  
Sage: I can keep up.  
  
Gizmo picks Jean up and begins to run, Sage runs behind them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
**Jean: Sean? Sean can you here me?  
  
Banshee: Ay, Jean? Is that you lass? Is it true, has Logan changed to...  
  
Jean: Death. Yes Sean, I felt your presence and assumed that you came with the rest of Gen X. Is Jubilee with you?  
  
Banshee: Ay, thee lass made her way to Monet, she is thee one that told us of Logan's transformation. Is he still in thee area?  
  
Jean: No, but he seemed intent on killing Jubilee. I think its best that you all return back to the acadamy, and as soon as possible move Gen X to a safer location.  
  
Banshee: Ay lass, thank ye.  
  
**Sage: Nice car.  
  
Jean: Huh? Oh were here. Well it was nice meeting you Sage, are you sure you wont recondsider?  
  
Sage: Yeah Im sure. Listen, Jean...I know your close to Death and all, but, Im gonna find him and finish what we started. I'll kill him the second I get the chance, just as he would do. What Im trying to say is, well lets just say Im apologizing in advance, take care of your self. Gizmo, come on lets go.  
  
Sage and Gizmo walk back into the forest while Jean sits in her car, thinking of what Sage just said.  
  
Jean:** I hope it doesnt come down to that Sage. If you only knew Logan... You both would still be at each others throats wouldn't you? Two wariors who are the best at what they do. Good luck Sage, you'll needed it to stand against the X-Men.**  
  
Sage and Gizmo continue to walk into the now darkening forest.  
  
Sage: Nice little situation we got ourselves into aint it Gizmo?  
  
Gizmo: Ummmm.  
  
Sage: You liked her didn't you mutt? Yeah I did to, cool people when you think of it. Sad that next time we meet shell still be trying to help that Death guy while I try to kill im, oh well, thats the life of a merc with a vendetta. Whats that over there in the bushes?  
  
Sage walks over to some heavy bushes. After cutting through them with his katanas he sees what cought his attention.  
  
Sage: Oh shit!! A fucken Harley! God Damn I must be the luckiest S.O.B. in the world. Well talk about a nice hog. Kinda battered though, from the looks of it, it fell from that cliff not long ago, wheres the owner? SNFF, SNFF. Strong scent, whoever did own this was strong, wonder if he survived. Oh well fuck it, finders keepers. Come on Gizmo, looks like I got a knew ride [I dont know much about Harleys, just that their bad ass, so basically just imagine the sweetest hog in the history of all Harleys, and thats what the bike is].  
  
Sage continues to walk with the Harley in hand until he sees a figuire in the shadows sitting with his feet crossed as if meditating.  
  
Sage: Oh shit! Didn't expect to see you here...Still dont talk much do ya? Well, since your here, mind giving me and Gizmo a ride to our pad?  
  
There was no answere other than the portal that appeared behind the meditating man.  
  
Sage: Thanks _hombre_, listen if you want a _torta_ or something to grub on its the least I can do...Still no answere eh, well thanks anyway. Come on Gizmo we gotta have a talk with 'Pool, see if he knows anything about this guy Death.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
